Variations in procedural methods between different surgeons to accomplish a particular surgical procedure can influence procedural outcomes. Procedural consistency of individual surgeons, in addition to variations in procedural methods, can also influence procedural outcomes. Presently, a number of surgeons achieve procedural outcomes that are below a minimum acceptable level. Further, there are surgeons that achieve outcomes above the minimum but below an average procedural outcome. A tool is needed to help standardize procedural methods between different surgeons and assist individual surgeons with improving procedural consistency.